The Legend of The Three Hot Chicks
The Three Hot Chicks (Formerly four) are three deities native to the New Qing Dynasty. Their talents are seducing, coolness, and beauty. The Chicks are Xi Shi, Wang Zhaojun, Diaochan, and Yang Guifei (Deceased). Origin The Three Hot Chicks were originally the Four Beauties of China, where they were nationally renowned for their beauty, which some historians would mention "Forces the Moon to hide in embarrassment of its self, would have the flowers be put to shame, fish would forget how to swim and sink to the bottom of riverbeds, and so enticingly beautiful that it would convince birds to fall from the sky." although their beauty created dissent among nature and the people for destroying the laws of nature, the Four Beauties would entrance them with their beauty so that they will not do any harm. Death of Yang Guifei In the year 756 AD, as Yang Guifei was waltzing through a flower field, the flowers had enough of her beauty causing the sale of flowers to fall, and flowers being deemed ugly. So, the flowers had brought upon to them the most powerful snapdragon, who in turn, grabbed Yang Guifei and killed her. Her death brought deep and sorrowful mourning upon the Chinese people. In Pirate Pete '' The Three Hot Chicks were known to become very mysterious, as ancient legends state that they are somewhere in a magic box hidden on an island in the South China Sea. But, not even the most intrepid wayfarers could find the box. But, as the oceans were drying up from nuclear war evaporating the water, the captain of the S.S ''Coolness, Peter, known colloquially as Pirate Pete, managed to decode a map that had been unsolved for 666 years. This led Pete and his crew to the Island of Crap (This island was very ugly, in contrast to the beauty of the Three Hot Chicks). There, they discovered some sort of an excavation system next to where the "Treasure", which was the box presumably is. When they try to unearth the box, they find great difficulty in doing so. In frustration, Pete makes his crippled galley chef, "Chef" do it. After many chromosomes of excavation, they give up. Pete's hired mercenary, Chex Landoon states that the treasure must be friendship, since First Mate Roy of the Coolness ''states that there's no treasure or Three Hot Chicks. Pete calls Chex gay and then moves on, where the crew finds the Chinese Navy on a rock during their monthly patrol of the South China Sea. The Existence of the "Treasure of the Three Hot Chicks" On the island of Crap, where Pirate Pete and his crew try excavating the Treasure, and assume there is no treasure after many chromosomes of digging, Pirate Pete is captured and the crew retreats to the S.S ''Coolness. Although some may think that there is not Treasure of the Three Hot Chicks, the crew of the ''Coolness ''was too lazy to actually dig, and the Treasure was left underground until it was destroyed by G.R.R. Martin's end of history in 2100 AD. The existence is widely believed as false, until the truth was discovered when G.R.R. Martin's typewriter, which is insusceptible to all events possible, falls into the atmosphere of Earth and lands in Ballwin Missouri, in the year of 202X, in the universe we live in. Category:Misc.